


猛1计划

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 金东奎从浴室走出来笑的格外灿烂，毕竟床上躺着一个郑然官，还是限量娇羞版。





	猛1计划

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起吓jb搞的cp，反正就很雷，不吃不要点惹  
这篇文真的 就是掷骰子选的猛1   
事实证明，他mano哥真的是天选之子

谁也不知道事情怎么会变成现在这样，郑然官躺在床上，不知道该用什么方式掩饰自己的紧张。其实他不用，他的大红脸已经出卖了他。  
金东奎从浴室走出来笑的格外灿烂，毕竟床上躺着一个郑然官，还是限量娇羞版。“你现在很可爱，ang～”  
郑然官目不转睛的偷看金东奎渐尖抬头的欲望，这种反应很有趣，至少金东奎在带好安全套的时候是这么想的。  
“然官啊，你别这么紧张了。”湿漉漉的手指顺着大腿一路滑到股间，面对金东奎昭然若揭的意图，郑然官对上金东奎的眼神，“我刚才......清理过了......”  
金东奎并没有把手拿开，反而是在穴口灵活的打转，“不然你会疼的。”  
一根手指几乎没有阻碍的进去了，金东奎很有技巧性的用手指取悦自己的炮友，更准确一点，现在是男朋友。想到这一点，金东奎很是愉悦的把第二根手指塞进去。  
郑然官因为轻微的异物感皱了皱眉，还好，这他还能承受得住。他抬头向金东奎索吻，而金东奎也毫不吝啬热情。呼吸交融间，郑然官的齿关被轻松撬入。就像一会金东奎要埋入自己身体一样。郑然官善于联想。  
但随后顶入的硬物还是让郑然官额头渗出薄薄一层汗。金东奎显然注意到这点，他暂缓了下身的动作，和委屈巴巴的郑然官四目相对。  
“疼......”郑然官甚至不想大声说话，金东奎的鸡儿怎么这么大？他充足的心理准备彻底倒塌在金东奎进入自己的那一刻。  
金东奎伸手掐了掐郑然官的脸，随即附上自己的唇，他富有技巧性的深吻把郑然官吻得晕头转向，身体也放松了不少。金东奎微笑着掐住郑然官的腰侧，开始慢慢的抽插起来，郑然官慢慢适应着金东奎的动作，呻吟声也从嘴里流出来。  
金东奎很受用郑然官动听的声音，他加快了抽插的速度，甚至加大力度。  
于是当他撞击到郑然官要命的敏感点上时，他和郑然官几乎是同时发出一记痛快的呻吟。似乎是刻意的，金东奎的性器总是重重的拍打在最敏感的地方，郑然官整个人就像被汁水浸透了似得。他嘴角挂满接吻留下的痕迹，他的后穴淋漓着汁水，他紧紧抓着金东奎宽厚的背，上面已经是数不清的红痕。  
他因为情欲满面潮红，金东奎一下一下的抽插也在把他送上顶峰，最后他并没有忍着，浑身颤抖的射了出来。


End file.
